prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Wentworth (TV series) Prison
Wentworth is the main prison featured in Wentworth. This is the prison where Bea and Jacs first met and became enemies after Jacs killed her daughter and then Bea killed her and Brayden Holt, her son. The prison undergoes major changes after the death of Meg Jackson (Wentworth), Vera becomes acting governor of the time being before Erica Davidson (Wentworth) is promoted to governor and Vera going back to deputy. During the second episode it also sees the introduction of officer Linda Miles, and many of the other prison guards and prisoners. During season 2 of Wentworth, Joan Ferguson (Wentworth) arrives at the prison as the new governor, after Erica leaves, (possibly in that time Vera took over as acting governor again.) and Ferguson does all the best she can to stop the drug problem at Wentworth by using the methods she used before. She makes Bea dry out from sedation in the compound and has Simmo cuffed to the bed to avoid a suicide attempt. In later seasons Wentworth undergoes another change, with Vera becoming governor and Will becoming her deputy with Joan Ferguson being returned to Wentworth, as a prisoner, this puts the entire prison into chaos when later Ferguson joins the Asian crew and 'The Boys' to bring drugs into Wentworth, during the events of season 4, the guards try their best to get Ferguson transferred, but Wentworth is the only prison close enough to the courts, and during her court case has her charges dropped and she returns to Wentworth to be released, only to leave and find Bea Smith in 'no mans land', Bea frames Ferguson for her murder and the last scenes of season 4 are of the guards standing shellshocked. During season 5, Ferguson causes more trouble as Franky returns to Wentworth, the season involves Franky wanting to get out and prove her innocence, while Ferguson's downfall comes into fruition. During season 6 Wentworth is in more chaos after the escapes of Doyle and Ferguson, and Vera is reinstated as governor again, and the tug of war between prisoners is more prominant. During season 7 Vera reduces her hours and hands over governors duties to Will who becomes the Acting Governor, Linda becomes the acting Deputy Governor. At the end of series 7 the Prison is held under hostage by Sean Brody in an escape attempt for Marie Winter (Wentworth) the escape fails, with 4 people dead, the prison is in mourning and is starting its rebuild after the horrific events. List of Staff Members Will Jackson (Wentworth) (Deputy Governor/Acting Governor) Meg Jackson (Wentworth) (Ex Governor, deceased) Vera Bennett (Wentworth) (Governor, Maternity Leave) Erica Davidson (Wentworth) (Ex Governor, resigned) Matthew Fletcher (Senior Officer, Resigned) Linda Miles (Senior Officer/ Acting Deputy Governor) Sean Brody (Senior Officer, deceased) Joan Ferguson (Wentworth) (Ex Governor, prisoner, alive (assumed dead) Rose Atkins (Nurse, left) Nurse Lee Radcliffe (Nurse, fired) Nurse Shen (Nurse) Bridget Westfall (Psychiatrist, resigned) Derek Channing (Member of Corrections, General Regional Manager Board, arrested) Officer Peta Webb (Officer) Gareth Blaha (Officer) Brenda Murphy (Officer, fired, deceased) Officer Gary Bennett (Officer) Greg Miller (Wentworth) (Prison Psych) Ann Reynolds (Wentworth) (General Manager) List of Prisoners Bea Smith (Wentworth)- deceased Liz Birdsworth (Wentworth)-deceased Doreen Anderson (Wentworth)- released Kaz Proctor- deceased Rita Connors (Wentworth) (transferred to Protective Custody) Maxine Conway- (transferred to Barnhurst) Sophie Donaldson -(transferred to Barnhurst) Franky Doyle (Wentworth)- released Stella Radic Lucy Gambaro Boomer May Jenkins- deceased Lindsay Coulter Allie Novak Kat -(transferred to protection) Marge- deceased Sharni Wallace (transferred to another block) Jacs Holt- deceased Sky Pierson- released Kim Chang- released (possibly transferred to another block) Simmo Slater- deceased Marie Winter- (transferred to protection) Vicky Kosta- decased Ruby Mitchell (Wentworth) Jodie Spiteri- (transferred to the Psych Unit) Zara Dragovich- deceased Sonia Stevens (Wentworth) - deceased Billie Latham- released (possibly) Tina Mercado- (moved to protection, possibly) Cindy Lou- deceased Iman Farah- deceased Kelly Bryant- (transferred to Barnhurst) Narelle Stang- (transferred to protection) Voting Prisoner Junkie Inmate Lou Kelly (Wentworth) Rebel 'Reb' Keane Category:Prisons Category:Locations